


I Just Want You For My Own

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Singing, Socks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 16: All I Want for Christmas
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 59
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	I Just Want You For My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Aha!
> 
> I said I would get this posted before 12:00 lol!

Alec will admit, when he had got off work and began his short journey home, he definitely hadn't been expecting to walk into what he did.

Magnus had obviously spent some time baking, the smell of cookies filled their home and there was loud Christmas music playing through the house. It had made Alec smile as he took off his jacket and gear. He'd never been real big on festive music but being married to Magnus, the biggest fan of it, he changed his mind. 

As he walked into the living area, following the sound of music, he had not been expecting to see Magnus in what appeared to be one of his button ups- just his button up (which  _ damn) _ \- boxers and a pair of fuzzy socks, hair brush in hand as he sang whatever Christmas song was playing. Alec didn't know the name of it, though it wasn't hard to guess.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," Magnus sang, hips swaying cutely to the beat. "There is just one thing I need."

The warlock was completely oblivious to the fact that Alec was happily watching him perform, licking his lips when Magnus would raise his arms and the shirt would ride up to reveal strong thighs and soft skin.

Magnus spun around on his heel, then walked into a separate room, voice fading as he did. For a split second Alec thought that he may have been caught and Magnus was trying to play it off but then his husband came sliding into the room, hard wood floors and fuzzy socks making him glide easily as he continued to sing. It was clearly a practiced move.

"Make my wish come true."

Magnus spun once again as the note was longer than the others and in that time Alec watched fondly as Magnus' eyes widened in surprise, finally realizing that he was indeed being watched, for real this time Alec thought he would stop but then he just shrugged and made his way over to Alec, pointing as he sang the last line.

"All I want for Christmas…" Alec smiled as his husband pressed against him. "Is you."

When the song was finally over Alec couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing a long kiss to Magnus' lips. The warlock only giggled softly before kissing him back. When they moved away Alec saw the faintest of blushes on Magnus' cheeks but it only made his husband look so much prettier.

Alec rubbed their noses together as he spoke, "What a wonderful performance."

Magnus rolled his eyes at the tease, brush now gone as he gripped at the lapels of Alecs blazer. "Well," he mumbled. "It wasn't exactly a lie."

Alec grinned, wrapping Magnus up in his arms, letting one of his hands slide all the way down Magnus' back and over the swell of his ass as he started to rock them to the beat of the next Christmas song that was playing.

"Its okay," Alec hummed. "You're all I want for Christmas too, sweetheart." He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying these.
> 
> As we get closer to the end of the year I want you all go know that I appreciate all of the support you all provide. I hope you all know that I'm available to talk if you ever need someone :)
> 
> Make sure to check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec tag on Twitter!
> 
> And yell at me there too! @ babyboymagnus


End file.
